oyunlarsheherifandomcom-20200213-history
The Lightwoods
'The Lightwoods '''were living among mundanes for a long time before giving shadowhunter powers to their children.They are known as one of the strongest and oldest shadowhunter families recorded.The latest members of Lightwoods adopted Jace Wayland. Maryse Lightwood Maryse Trueblood was born in Idris.Her brother Max left the Clave marrying a mundane and choosing a mundane life. Maryse was in relationships with a mundane named Benjamin for 3 years before joining the Circle and falling in love with Robert Lightwood.She married him and became pregnant with Alec. While they were in the Circle they were known 'as bad as Valentine himself' discrimating all the Downworlders.After the Circle fell apart she was sentenced to live among mundanes with her family,taking their shadowhunting powers away.Adopting Jonathan she loved him as much as her own children.She was the one giving him the name Jace-the name everyone knows of his. Maryse was the first one to know about Isabelle's love for Jace.She hugged her when she was crying but later showed that she sees Jace as her son too and does not want this relationships to continue. Isabelle told Rachel that Maryse and Robert were close to divorce once but then they made up again but Maryse refuses to talk about it. Even though Maryse was in circle and was discriminating towards mundanes and downworlders when Rachel first saw her she described her as the best mother that can be.Maryse was friendly and understanding even when she saw that her son was in relationships with mundane.But later when her children took their shadowhunting magic back with magic Maryse started to become concerned that Rachel might distract Alec from the bigger call of his.She asked her and Alexander to stay away which created big arguements among them all. When the Clave found out about this relationship Lightwood name lost the power it had as relationships with mundanes are not welcomed in Clave.To get out of that Maryse adviced to Robert to find a girl for Alec and marry him.Even though Alec was married,Maryse was still understandable towards Rachel,letting her see him. After Clave wanted to execute Rachel and Loren voted for that Alec and she divorced creating distance between Whitehearts and Lightwoods.As Richard Whiteheart her father was member of the Clave he made sure that Maryse and Robert would stay away from Idris. When Clave changed they called Lightwoods to meeting,telling them to wipe Alec's memory off to which they agreed but disagreed later.After the meeting with Clave and the change of rules Alec told that he wants to be a mundane.To prevent that Maryse asked a warlock for a magic but it also backfired.After all of this Maryse desided to be understanding to his sons choices and even adviced him to engage with Rachel.But when Alec and Rachel split up,she became angry again and Alec adviced her and Robert to get away from town to clean their head in Venice. Robert Lightwood Robert Lightwood was born to Andrew Lightwood and Phoebe Gladstone in Idris.Robert met and became best friends with Michael Wayland. Robert was fourteen when he decided to try and Mark himself again, and they were fifteen when they underwent their ''parabatai ritual. He joined the Circle and started to date Maryse eventually marrying her.After the Circle failed Robert and Maryse cooperated with the Clave to protect their son.As the Lightwood name was among the greatest in shadowhunter history they were forgiven and executed to mundane world. When his parabatai and best friend Michael Wayland died in fire he brought Jonathan to his own family and adopted him.Even though his kids had no access to nephilym magic Robert still asked Hodge to teach them how to fight and control.While being nice towards his children he was strict to them.When After Alec was arrested their relationships became bad and they were almost not talking.After month past Robert started to treat Alec equally as he did others. When his children gained their powers he had hard time controlling them.Even though Robert approached to Alec few times as Maryse did it still had no results. Robert is openly against the Clave but Maryse asks him to keep that in secret as their reputation is already bad enough. The Lightwood children Robert and Maryse has three children 'Alexander Lightwood '(see more). Alec was exiled from his homeland, and banned from returning untill getting his shadowhunting powers back when the time comes.Alec became friends with Jace Wayland when he was eleven and they shared parabatai bond. Even though Alexander was one of the best trained kids of his age he had anger management issues. It was mostly seen towards his girlfriends but it hit it peak when he abused Tracy and kept her in one room for two days.Robert confronted him about that and soon Alec started to learn to control his emotions. His relationships with mundane - Rachel became a problem for his family after he gained his shadowhunting powers back.He married Loren but eventually asked for a divorce.During his relationships with his girlfriend Alec showed hints of his past agression and Isabelle threatened him telling that he will report him to the police. Alec is extremely good at using arrow and bow.Among his siblings he is the one who takes shadowhunting seriosly and tries to obey the rules.Despite that fact he told his parents that he might give up his powers instead of letting Rachel become a shadowhunter which can kill her in process.He later engaged to her and is still thinking whether he will be a mundane or not. Finding out about Isabelle's feeling for Jace,Alec sometimes acts bitter against him,suggesting that he should stay away from her.After being told that Jace spends time with her too Alec tries to ignore them both but still doesn't want this relationships to go as he doesn't approve Jace and Isabelle's both lifestyles. 'Isabelle Lightwood '(see more) Growing up Isabelle always liked to be in the center of attention.But despite that she was strong enought to be trained with her brother. When Jace was adopted had crush on him.Isabelle is very sensitive so she was always there for Jace and sorry for him as he saw he witnessed the death of his father. That crush turnt into romantic relationships sooner.Knowing that she has no chance with him,Isabelle never mentioned her feelings towards Jace and was in realtionships with severe other men. Growing up Jace was spending more time with girls which made Isabelle more emotional.In years she learnt to control her feelings and never talked about it with anyone.When she asked Jace if he ever thought of kissing her he answered no but then admitted that he had crush on her when he was 16 years old but this is all in past. The second person who knew of it after Maryse was Rachel.Isabelle admitted that she has been in love with him all this time. Isabelle was feeling sad for Simon being in love with Clary and told him that she would sleep with him if it will give him a confidence boost.After that they became closer and they both were in love with each other beside being in love with Clary and Jace. Simon and Isabelle's relationships made Jace jealous and he showed his feelings towards her too.Isabelle admitted that she is in love with him and they even slept together.As Isabelle still kept relationships with Simon and Raphael Jace is often mean to her and teases her. Raphael and Tom both are in love with Isabelle. Max Lightwood Max is younger of three children.Unlike his other siblings he didn't stay in mundane world and was sent to Institute to train as a shadowhunter. Known Lightwoods * Benedict Lightwood (1831-1878) * Felicia Lightwood (?-?) * Barbara Lightwood (Pangbron) (1836-1863) * Rupert Blackthorn (1855-1878) * Gideon Lightwood (1858-1919) * Sophie Lightwood (Collins) (1858-1939) * Gabriel Lightwood (1860-1940) * Tatiana Blackthorn (Lightwood) (1862-1918) * Cecily Lightwood (Herondale) (1863-1945) * Barbara Lightwood (1880-1917) * Eugenia Lightwood (1882-1930) * Anna Lightwood (1884-1941) * Thomas Lightwood (1885-1915) * Grace Blackthorn (1886-1940) * Christopher Lightwood (1887-1971) * Isidore Lightwood (1908-1978) * Catia Monteverde (1909-1981) * Andrew Lightwood (1939-1991) * Phoebe Lightwood (Gladstone) (1941-1991) * Robert Lightwood (1970-) * Maryse Lightwood (Trueblood) (1973-) * Alec Lightwood (1995-) * Isabelle Lightwood (1996-) * Jace Lightwood Morgenstern(1995-) * Max Lightwood (2003-)